ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marin Sawashiro
Marin Sawashiro (沢白-間輪, The Phosphorus of Time rests in the Swamp of White) is a young woman who is a famous idol; though this is a cover-up for her true duties- as she is left in the dark about her true nature. She is also half-demon. She is the girlfriend of Mintaka Lestrange. As it turns out, Marin is the reincarnation of , known as Fudō Myōō (不動明王, Immovable Wisdom King) in Japanese, is one of the in Buddhism; in this world, Acala was one of the former Four Demon Kings, recently killed. Acala was the destroyer of delusion and a principal protector of Buddhism. His immovability referred to that aspect of mind which is forever unmoved: perfectly stable and unchanging. Marin is known as the Blazing Demon Swordswoman (炎魔剣, Enmaken), for her skills in swordsmanship and the Power of Destruction, for which Acala is feared and respected for. She is one of the main characters of Claw and Fang Tales . Appearance Before her skills, Marin's trademark is, admittedly, her looks. She is a notably diminutive young woman, being smaller than most of her allies. Though ironically, she was once insecure about her height as a young girl. Marin has soft pale skin along with dark blue eyes, that are as almost as clear as the sky. The young woman has flowing orange hair that reaches down half of her back, and covers the top corner portion of her face when worn down; tied up in twintails at the sides. She has a curvaceous and fit body, the former a result of good genes; the latter due to her rigorous weekly exercise regiment. Personality Marin usually seems calm and quiet; though she is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Marin can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody doesn't push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her subordinates, who should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is her older sister, who Marin is incredibly jealous of due to having a large bust size. Despite her temper, Marin can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. History Synopsis Equipment Connection Charm (つながりのお守り Tsunagari no Omamori) is a star-shaped lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers. It is usually woven from Thalassa Shells, with some token at the middle, but there have been several imitations made from other materials throughout the series. It is designed after a certain Devil Fruit, which is said to tie friends together. Gekiten (撃天, Heavenfall): This is Marin's special blade; which is a "Holy Demonic Sword" (聖魔剣, Seimaken); and it takes the form of a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the hilt; the blade of the sword coils into a spiral that can penetrate any target because of its wickedly curved design. Upon the blade, there are the symbols for "Fire" (火, Hi), "Water" (水, Mizu), "Wind" (風, Kaze), and "Thunder" (雷, Kaminari). What should be noted is that Gekiten has been imbued with draconic properties by the forger of the blade—meaning that it has powers similar to Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition, Gekiten has an Eisen Dial (鉄貝（アイゼンダイアル） Aizen Daiaru, literally translated as Iron Shell) installed at the pommel to allow Marin to change her sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation, creating a very versatile and deadly weapon. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Master Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Marin's skill in swordsmanship is her greatest pride, for she is a master swordsman of great skill capable of extraordinary feats of prowess. Because of her focus, she became intimately familiar with the sword early on, and she has trained rigorously to perfect her skill. Her swordsmanship is neither graceful nor elegant, such things have no meaning to her. Her style is swift and relentless; every attack is meant to end the fight, nothing is drawn out. She prefers to engage her opponents in close-melee combat, interchanging her sword strikes with her unarmed blows to quickly disable her opponent before swiftly killing them. Her fighting style is a simple but efficient strategy in which she purposely leaves holes and openings in her guard, knowing that most seasoned warriors will ruthlessly exploit such weaknesses; however, by knowing what attack will come and from where, Marin is able to predict the attack before it even happens, allowing her to come up with the most appropriate defense and attack when necessary. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blade; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Marin's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar, while also pushing the Blut Vene of a Stern Ritter-level Quincy to its absolute limits. Her defenses when blocking with her sword are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her sword is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. Marin has the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力 Hakairyoku), a product of being the reincarnation of Acala. Because of this immense power she can cut things at a distance with the air from her swing, cut an entire building in half, and destroy an enemy's sword after just a few clashes. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Marin unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Marin to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Marin has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of any type of energy rather easily. Kitsunebi-ryū Kitsunebi-ryū (狐火流, Foxfire Style) is a swordsmanship style that enables Marin to generate, attack with, and cut with fire. It can also be used to cut the fire created by an explosion to protect her from harm. *'Homura Saki' (焔裂き, Flame Split): Marin slashes the sword and splits an incoming fire attack. *'Karyū Issen' (火柳一閃 Firework Flash): Marin attacks with a powerful flaming slash. Noticable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Marin is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Marin is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. Physical Skills Intense Speed: Marin's speed is capable of outstripping even many of the modern era's individuals, despite not even utilizing any speed-boosting technique of any sorts. The secret to her speed lies in the subtle manipulation of her chakra, redirecting it towards specific body parts to conserve energy and bolster her speed exponentially. Her form of movement is no less refined, and though it is considered very barbaric due to her involvement with Acrobats and Parkour, it is indeed the pinnacle of movement. Combined with her powerful pyrokinesis, it always appears that Marin simply vanishes from sight into the shadows, appearing once again in an entirely different location whilst chaos ensues where she treads. *'Senpo Sengoku' (千歩千国, One-Thousand Steps, One-Thousand Worlds) High Strength: Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Marin possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within her for her entire life, and even as a child, she could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. After years of training, she grasped onto a level of finesse which allowed him to effortlessly fight hand-to-hand, altering her level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. Enhanced Durability: Marin is also in possession of immense amounts of durability; she has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto an enormous sword without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Captain-level opponents, with the duo's attacks having little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Because of this, Marin is capable of withstanding a blast of lightning without suffering any severe damage; and later on takes a Cero without being scathed in the slightest; as she willingly collided with the attack while remaining unharmed all the while. Intense Amounts of Demon Energy Immense Demon Energy: Marin was born with immense amounts of demon energy. While Marin usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. To many low-level demons, Marin's energy is unlike anything ever felt before and it is borderline unfathomable by low-class foes. Marin states herself that even if she lowered her demon energy to such a level that it would be possible for other beings to be capable of perceiving it; it would take too much effort on her part, which is why she outright refuses to do so. Despite there being so much density to her demon energy, Marin is very much capable of precisely manipulating her demon energy, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other spiritually aware beings could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams. It should be noted that the color that Marin's demon energy takes on is a hot-pink color; which is coincidentally her favorite color. Power of Destruction Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Mezabi no Chikara) is the signature technique of Acala; it is extremely powerful and devastating, compared to even Lost Magic in terms of power. The Power of Destruction is a power exclusive to the Four Demonic Kings that is called the Immovable Wisdom King and is the highest-ranking among Four Demonic Kings. Upon a seemingly harmless snap of her fingers, Marin amasses a vicious maelstrom of radiant, scarlet and raven demonic energy upon her hands or anywhere else she desires; this energy almost appears as if it is a blazing hellfire that will extinguish the souls of her foes. With simple or even complex hand movements, Marin launches this powerful energy at her foes in unrestrained waves which usually cover a large distance, directing it towards her target. The energy is touted to chase Marin's foe to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as it would catch her foe eventually. The energy can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; it will always change its path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach its target. However, as a downside, the energy is easy to deflect and dissipate if one knows how to. As it moves though the atmosphere, it gathers and condenses stray demonic energy particles and absorbs it into the energy to increase in speed. *'Fire Hawk' (火鷹, Kataka): This is Marin's signature technique; to activate it, she creates a wave of destruction energy which is shaped like the head of a hawk and focuses it around one of her fists; from there, she punches forward with extreme force; launching the energy as a column of crimson energy at her target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in a single shot; but up-close, it can inflict sheer blunt damage in addition to being burnt by the energy. This attack can be used from short to long range. Marin can increase the striking reach of the column of destruction energy by 'charging up' by means of first repeatedly swinging her punching arm around before using the spinning force to release the destruction energy, and to maximize the hitting power. Finally, the attack can also be performed with both of Marin's hands at once. Relationships Trivia Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Characters Category:Sword User Category:Demon Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Main Characters Category:Human